I'm Here For Ya Kid
by Gemzstone
Summary: After Destiny Island was attacked, Sora found he was lost and alone in a strange world with his friends no where to be seen. Learning his world was destroyed, Cid took pity on the kid and offered to take him in, becoming Sora's rock on his difficult journey of finding his friends, they comfort each other through tough times. Daddy Cid and Sora fluff. Warning mild language.


Hey guys, so I know this is different from what I normally do, but I started to replay the first Kingdom Hearts game again and I came to the bit where Cid was telling Sora that he would look after him and give him a place to stay. And automatically I was like OMG why has no one done a Cid/Sora story where Cid is like a farther figure to Sora, because that is gold right that.

It also occurred to me that if I just went through what Sora went through, losing everyone and everything he ever cared about and possibly forever. Wouldn't you get upset about it, I mean he could have almost died and now ended up in a strange town, I would so totally freak.

Summary: What if, instead of going to find his friends straight away, Sora is in fact taken in by Cid. As the two try to live with each other they begin to become each other's rock as they start to learn new things about the other. Daddy Cid and Sora fluff. Warning has mild language.

Chapter Summary: Set after Destiney Island was destroyed, Sora ends up in Cid's shop to learn that everything he loved and cared for was gone. Seeing the boy distraught Cid offers to take him in and thus there new life together begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

-Kingdom 3 Hearts-

Sora was a young boy, who spent every spare moment he had on his small island with his best friends Riku and Kairi. One day the trio decided together that they wanted to travel to new worlds and began to build a raft to escape there quiet lifes. However tragedy struck when a storm befell there beautiful islands, unleashing unfamiliar creatures, who began to attack their home. Sora went in search of his two best friends only to be swallowed up by the darkness, and when he came too he found he was alone and in an unfamiliar place with a new found power known as the kayblade.

-Kingdom 3 Hearts-

The brunet stumbled to his feet as he took in his surroundings, dazed by the whole situation. "Where am I?" While straightening himself out he heard a bark come from his left. It was the dog that just woke him up from his slumber, bending down he looked at the canine, "Do you know where we are?" Sora waited a couple of second but then realised how stupid he was being, like a dog is going to reply to his question. Shaking his head he went to pet the thing but before he could rest a hand on it, the dog ran off around the corner.

"Hey wait!" Sora called out as he ran after the creature only to come to a stop. Taken aback the young boy lets out a gasp. "What is going on?" All but forgetting about the dog, Sora takes in the sight before him.

Looking around all he could see at first was neon lights surrounding the entire street, making it a bit difficult to see as the signs blinked and twirled distractingly. But slowly his eyes adjusted. This place was very different to back home, as he steps out onto the cobbled street, he sees people aimlessly milling around as if lost. Where the hell was he?

As he took in the sights, his attention was drawn to the shop next to him as he heard banging and crashing coming from inside. Looking at the sign it read Accessory Shop. Maybe someone in here could explain where he was, and with a bit of hope he pushed open the heavy door.

Once Sora stepped into the store, he was surprised to see it was empty bar the man who greeted him. He has blonde hair and googles on his head standing behind the counter, a tooth pick hanging between his lips.

"Hey there, how can I…, oh it's only a kid!" the man sighs and goes back to what he was doing, at the thought of being ignored Sora's cheeks puff out as he pouts. Walking over to the counter he begins to raise his voice.

"I'm not a kid, and the names Sora!" he then crosses his arms and holds his head in the air with defiance. The older man then chuckles at this and begins to hold his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay Okay! Simmer down will ya." At that the young brunet starts to feel guilty for raising his voice and starts to lose his confidence looking away shamefully. He's meant to be asking for help not to be rude to someone. The older man notices his change in attitude and decides to change the subject.

"So anyway why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin?" the boy that was addressed looks back up, the look of guilt seemingly gone to be replaced with confusion.

"No!...Well, maybe. Um, where are we? I was only at Destiney Island a few hours ago then it was attacked by these weird looking creature thingys and then I got sucked into a black hole and now I'm here and I don't get what's going on." Sora looks pleadingly at the other as he gasps for air, hoping this man can clear this confusion. That's when he notices the old man's features turn from amused to sympathetic.

"You might want to sit down for this kid." The one with the googles comes from behind the counter and leads Sora to the other side of the room where there's a sofa. The young boy was about to protest at being called kid again but let it go as he was finally about to get his answer.

Once they are sat down, the blonde clears his throat making Sora more anxious. He was about to get his explanation.

"Ya see, this ere world is called Traverse Town. It's where travellers from other worlds often come ta rest, however, more and more homeless people have ended up here after their home world has been destroyed by the darkness. It's kinda like a refuge town. Ya get where I'm coming from kid?" Sora just sat there quietly for a moment taking it all in, but only one thought kept popping to the front of his mind.

"So wait, gramps, is this really another world?" the boy asked bewildered catching the other off guard, but what the boy said made the others eye twitch.

"_Gramps!"_

"Hey kid, don't ever call me gramps, ya hear! The names Cid!" The man who is now known as Cid looked like he was about to blow a gasket but begins to sigh instead as he shakes his head. Releasing his anger he needs to remind himself that he's talking to a child.

"Anyway! I don't think ya completely understanding the situation, but this town sure ain't your island Sora. And if what ya said about the creatures is true then I'mafraid you're little island and everyone with it is gone." And that's when it began to hit him, his home world was gone, lost forever. There were no more days of taking his little fishing boat to 'their' island and playing in the sand. No more watching the sunsets on the paopu tree. No more hanging out with Riku and Kairi. Sora's eyes started to sting with unshed tears as he realised his world was starting to fall apart.

Cid realised what he said was a bit harsh but he needed to make Sora understand the gravity of his situation, so out of guilt he awkwardly put a hand on the small boys shoulder as he tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Sora, it must be hard for ya…" Sora didn't really register what Cid was saying right now as he was too busy staring at the glass display in front of him trying to hold back tears, he just didn't know what to do anymore and grips at the fabric of his shorts and squeezes his eyes shut as he repeats in his mind that this has to be a dream.

Cid felt sorry for the kid as he watched the boy slowly break down. Underneath his hand he could feel the brunet tremble. He wishes he could make things better for him as he knows it isn't easy to lose everything that was your whole life, especially for one so young. That's when he made a decision; sure he didn't really know the boy, but something about him makes Cid feel like he needs to look out for him.

Cid sighs and starts to rub the back of his head "Ya know….if ya don't have anywhere to stay you're welcome to live with me, I'll take care of ya. If that's okay with you that is." Sora's eyes snapped open as he looks up to Cid in shock, the trembling temporarily stopping.

"Really?" Sora whimpered as he looked at the other with watery eyes. This made Cid feel uncomfortable as he wasn't one for dealing with emotions and gruffly states as he looks away "Do I look like I'm lying, numbskull?" Sora shook his head and quietly lets out a "no".

"Well then, ya know I'm being serious, but ya can only live with me if ya help out with the shop alright, I could do with a hand around the pl…" Cid was cut off with his sentence as he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his chest. Confused he looks down to see Sora squeezing his chest as a mantra of 'thank you's and 'I'll do my best' leave his lips. Which brings a small smile to his face as he pats the boy's hair somewhat returning the hug.

After a while Cid begins to get uncomfortable and coughs awkwardly gently pushing Sora away and holds him at arm's length. Taking in the boys tear stained face, he gives the boy a crooked smile. "Good, now that we have an agreement of sorts, how bout wiping those tears away and putting a smile back on that face."

Sora nods and does what he's told, but then a thought occurred to him. "Hey Cid, you said people whose worlds are destroyed end up here right?" he looks at Cid with new hope leaving the blonde slightly confused.

"Um yeah, that's right what about it?" Sora's face then bloomed into a huge grin as he abruptly stands up. "Then that means Riku and Kairi might of ended up here as well. I have to go look for them…!" Sora is about to run off when Cid grabs his arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa there kid, slow down. It's getting pretty late out, and this place can be dangerous at night with those heartless out there. It's no place for someone you're age." Sora is slightly offended at being told he's not capable enough of looking after himself but more confused if anything.

"What's a heartless?" tilting his head to the side he looks up at Cid with curious eyes. Causing the taller man to sigh, "Heartless are those creatures who attacked and destroyed you're world. Ya just need to know that there dangerous for now. And besides it must have been a long day for ya cus ya look like shit." Sora's about to protest when Cid cuts him off. "If you're friends actually made it here, then I'm sure someone has taken them in for the night. And if that's true then I promise ya we will look for them tomorrow but for now I think ya need to get some rest."

Sora is about to deny that he needs rest and explain how he needs to save his friends, but then right on queue a yawn escapes his lips. Okay maybe Cid's right, maybe he could do with a nap, what good would he be if he ended up dead due to his carelessness.

"Fine, I'll wait until tomorrow." Cid seems happy with his answer and lets go of the boys arm, and starts to head to the other side of the shop. "Good, just what I wanted to hear. Now I need to shut up shop for the night. If ya want to wait on the sofa I should just be a little while. Oh and here catch."

As Sora goes to sit back on the sofa, he quickly stumbles to try and catch the object Cid just threw his way. After almost dropping it, he looks to see what the small object was. It was fruit. Not understanding why he was given some fruit, he looked up for confirmation, causing the blonde to roll his eyes. "Well considering you've been through a lot tonight I thought ya might be hungry. Now eat up and wait for me to close kay?" Cid turns and starts to close up shop not waiting for a reply.

Staring at the fruit made Sora realise how hungry he really was and after silently thanking the taller male begins to dig in.

Once it was all gone Sora began to pout as he was still hungry but didn't want to bother Cid to ask for more food. So instead he leaned back on the sofa and began to look around the room taking in the sight of the nick knacks and crystals dotted around the store.

Slowly time passed and still Cid was closing up. So Sora just listened to the other hum a familiar tune he couldn't quite place as his eyelids eventually began to droop, the thought of possibly seeing his friends tomorrow put a grin on his face and soon afterwards he drifted off into the world of dreams.

"Kay kid i'm just about d…" Cid turned around to see that Sora had actually fallen asleep on the sofa and chuckled to himself. "Well shit, I told ya, you was bout to drop." Shaking his head in amusement he heads over to the slumbering boy and notices Sora's slightly red and puffy eyes as well as a few shed tears resting on his lashes, causing Cid's heart to clench. Unable to see the young boy like this he gently wipes away the slumbering boys tears with a finger. "Don't worry kid I'm sure we will find your friends." Cid whispered as he decided to carry him on his back, he couldn't find the heart to wake him up.

-Kingdom 3 Hearts-

Walking back to his apartment Cid's mind starts to wander. '_Fucking hell, how am I meant to look after a teenage boy, Squall and the others were difficult enough to deal with when they were this kids age. And now I'm doing this all over again.' _His mind was about to go into all out holy fuckin shit I'm freaking out mode when he felt Sora whimper and snuggle into his back, effectively calming the blonde down. He can't freak out now, especially when this kid needs him. He will work something out, maybe even ask the others to help. But for now both of them need to get some shut eye, it's been a long day.

Trying to get the key in the door with a sleeping kid on your back is difficult to say the least but Cid got there in the end, but closing the door quietly was a different matter. As the loud slam echoes in the quiet flat, Cid holds his breath hoping it didn't wake up the boy.

Sora stirred for a moment but then once more snuggled into the warmth of Cid's back, causing the taller man to let out a relieved breath as he made way to the spare room. Once there he gently layed the young boy down and began to take his shoes off and pulled the covers over him. Cid looked to Sora's slumbering face once more to make sure he was okay then turned to go to his own room when he heard a whimper.

Turning back around he saw that Sora was stirring again as tears streamed down his face. "Fuck, Sora what's wrong?" the older man's hidden maternal instincts kicked in as he was kneeling by his side in a second, stroking back the boys hair out of his face.

"I dr-dreamt that creatures attacked *hic* and that I was p-pulled into darkness, I couldn't breathe *hic* I was s-so scared but I wouldn't admit that to R-Riku. And th-then they were all gone and this huge thing tried to k-kill me, I th-thought I was guna *hic* die *hic*." Sora latched onto Cid and started to cry really hard and all Cid could do was cradle him as he rubbed small circles into his back. As Sora started to calm down he looked up to Cid pleadingly.

"It was just a dream, right? None of that really happened did it? There not really gone, they can't be gone." Cid swallowed thickly he couldn't bring himself again to tell this boy that all his loved one's were gone. Refusing to look him in the face he just pulled Sora tighter to his chest as he apologised. "I'm sorry Sora. But it wasn't a dream."

The kids trembling got worse as the boy buried his head into the blonde's chest as sobs wracked his small frame. At that moment Cid felt useless, nothing he could do would make this boy, child, feel any better. Everything was gone and all he could do was hold him.

It was decided; Cid kicked off his shoes and positioned himself so he was comfortable on the bed. It doesn't look like he will be getting to his own bed anytime soon. Slowly rubbing circles into the kid's back he let Sora cry it out until he would fall asleep once more.

A while later Sora eventually started to calm down, the grip on Cid's top loosening as all the crying began to take its toll on his mind and body. He couldn't think straight and his mind started to become blank as the beat of Cid's heart was the only thing he could hear.

He may not know Cid very well but for now he was glad he was here, as the warmth of his body enveloped Sora into a sense of security, and for just this moment he felt safe, as he felt the soothing touch on his back lull him to sleep.

Noticing the kid's breathing was evening out he looked down to once more see that Sora had fell asleep. "Cried yourself to sleep huh?" Sympathetically he carded his hand through the boys surprisingly soft hair.

"What the fuck have I got myself into Shera? I bet you're bloody well laughing at me right now, at how fucking useless I was…. Man I need a cigarette." Pinching the bridge of his nose he starts to massage it. Letting out a sigh he looks back down at Sora, he can't help but crack a smile at finally seeing the boys face in a peaceful slumber.

"Guess I'm spending the night here, huh? You better be bloody grateful numbskull!" His thoughts then lead to how fragile the boy is right now and his grip tightens as he protectively put a hand over Soras clenched one on his chest noticing how small it is. He's really is just a bleedin child, he shouldn't have to go through this. "Nevermind, you don't need to be grateful for nothin, don't worry kid, I'm guna protect ya, I promise." Cid could feel his eyes getting heavy and decided to pull the blanket over both of them as he tries to get comfortable. Sora snuggles closer to Cid's chest as he lets out a content sigh again making Cid smile. "Night kid sleep tight." And with that Cid fell asleep.

-Kingdom 3 Hearts-

So what did you guys think of my first ever Kingdom Hearts fic? I know a lot of people haven't really done a Cid/Sora fic so I thought and give it ago and I think it's turning out pretty well.

Also keep your eyes open for future chapters as I plan to try and keep it up to date a new year a new me. I may try and post fortnightly, if not monthly but I hope you enjoyed this little starter.

Please share, follow and comment as I love, love, LOOVE feedback, and I hope to post another chapter soon XD


End file.
